


A Little Tied Up

by writeprodigiously



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Bondage, Creampie, F/M, Romance, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeprodigiously/pseuds/writeprodigiously
Summary: "Takeru had not expected going into his relationship with Hikari that she would be a complete and unapologetic rope bunny, but he certainly wasn’t complaining."
A quick little romancey Takari bondage fic





	

Takeru had not expected going into his relationship with Hikari that she would be a complete and unapologetic rope bunny, but he certainly wasn’t complaining.

 

It had all started pretty innocently, the third time they had sex Hikari had pulled out a silk scarf and asked Takeru to tie her hands together with it while they fucked - Takeru almost came then and there, and it turned out to be the most satisfying sex he had ever had. Hikari, who had previously been a little nervous and passive, was filled with sexual energy the moment her hands were bound. It was lucky that they had rented out a room at a love hotel unlike their previous encounters at their homes, because they went  _ wild _ . Hikari was practically screaming, and they went three rounds that night before they stumbled out of the hourly-rate hotel, grinning and giggly.

 

Things had only progressed from there.

 

Takeru had spent the next week using all his free time researching bondage techniques, eventually settling on rope because it was the most versatile - and, he thought, sexiest - method of bondage. It had a steep learning curve, but Takeru was the sort to take that as a challenge. He went out and bought thirty meters of rope at the nearest hardware store, ignoring the knowing glance from the attractive twenty-something cashier as best he could, and cut it into various lengths the moment he got back to his room. He spent the next few days practicing the basic ties from online tutorial videos, starting with elementary knots and moving on to the actual bondage techniques, starting with single and double-column ties and going from there.

 

A few days later he surprised Hikari with this newfound skill, and she had been  _ delighted _ . Her face lit up, and Takeru saw the wet patch at the base of her exposed panties grow almost exponentially.

 

After that first night, the both of them were absolutely addicted to rope bondage - Takeru to rigging and Hikari to being a rope bunny.

 

Takeru reflected on this during their date a few months into this newfound aspect of their relationship, savoring the secret knowledge that only he and Hikari shared - not that they were into bondage, though that was secret too, but just what Hikari was wearing underneath her clothing - a complex and, in Takeru’s opinion very fetching, rope harness of rough hemp rope. Hikari had found that she liked hemp best after many nights of experimentation, saying that she liked the constant reminder that it was there.

 

(Takeru, for his part, liked hemp for the simple reason that it had a lot of grip and was relatively easy to tie.)

 

They sat through the entire dinner like this, at the fanciest restaurant they could afford, only the two of them knowing that under Hikari’s innocent blue dress she was wearing nothing but several meters of rope carefully arranged into a full-torso harness - not even a scrap of underwear.

 

Needless to say, Takeru’s erection was constant and threatened to show through his dress pants. He pretended not to notice the way that, whenever the completely vanilla conversation between the two of them lulled, Hikari began to fidget and squirm ever-so-slightly in her chair, clearly rubbing her doubtless-erect clit against the knot Takeru had placed over it just for that purpose. She bit her lower lip, wanting to say something.

 

“Is something wrong, Hikari?” he asked, wondering if something was wrong with the knotwork, if rope was pinching or causing undue pressure.

 

“No, nothing like that,” Hikari responded. “It’s just, well… thank you, Takeru.”

 

A perfectly innocent statement, one that any onlookers would have taken to mean thanking him for taking her out to dinner, but he know what she was really saying.

 

_ “Thank you for also being into this.” _

 

He smiled and gave her a slight nod, acknowledging the unspoken words.

 

“It’s my pleasure.”

 

That night, after they got back to Hikari’s apartment - for she had just that week moved into her own place - they were barely able to hold it until they got through the door. As soon as they stepped over the threshold they were all over each other, barely taking the time to lock the door before they started to very nearly rip each other’s clothes off. By the time they reached the bedroom in the small apartment both of them had all their clothes off save for Takeru’s boxers, which came off the moment they entered the bedroom, revealing his impressive erection. Hikari sported nothing but the rope harness.

 

Takeru broke off their extended kiss for a moment to grab their rope bag out of her closet, quickly pulling out several lengths of additional rope and running it through his hands, checking for splinters and the like. The ropes were clean.

 

Takeru returned to the kiss, gently grabbing Hikari’s hair and pulling her mouth to his. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and their tongues began to intertwine. Hikari let out a small moan, and her hand found Takeru’s hardened cock and began to stroke it, forcing a groan out of Takeru as well.

 

He led Hikari to the bed, laying her down on the sheets. Takeru quickly went to work, first binding her hands together while still kissing her - a skill he had picked up recently and was very proud of, being able to bind her without looking - and then broke off the kiss and used another rope to tie her hands to the headboard.

 

Kari let out another moan, and Takeru reveled in the sight of her. She was bound in a pentagram harness that ran down her body in elegant knotwork, coming to an end and looping back around at Hikari’s dripping pussy - there was a knot placed right over her clit, but the lines split after that, leaving her holes exposed.

 

Takeru then moved down her body, planting kisses and licks and the occasional suck along her bound form, paying special attention to her very-sensitive nipples. Hikari let out short, almost rasping breaths and slight moans as he did this, until Takeru had moved all the way down to the foot of the bed and worked at tying her ankles to the two posts at the bed’s end.

 

Hikari now completely bound, Takeru slid his way back up her body and replanted kisses all along her body, gently fondling her breasts and whispering to her how pretty she looked, how well she was doing, how badly he wanted to fuck her. Hikari moaned in response, her breaths filled with lust and need.

 

Takeru kissed her on the lips once more, his hand traveling down to her soaking-wet pussy and slipping his middle finger inside her, slowly but surely exploring her gaping hole and carefully inserted his index finger as well. He then began to pump his fingers in and out of her pussy.

 

Bound as she was, Hikari could do nothing but squirm and groan, enraptured in pleasure at being tied and from the buildup that was her entire evening. She moved around as much as she could while restrained, meanwhile her vaginal walls clamped down on Takeru’s fingers so much that it was hard for him to thrust inside her.

 

“Oh-oh god. More Takeru, please!” she whined. Takeru redoubled his efforts, thrusting faster with his fingers while playing with her left breast with his other hand. He kissed her deeply, and he used his thumb to press the knot of rope hard against Hikari’s clit.

 

“T-Takeru,” she panted, “I’m cumming, I’m cummingohgodohgodyes…” Her voice trailed off as her walls tightened even harder on Takeru’s fingers, pulsing and contracting around his digits. Her pussy flooded with lubricant, becoming even wetter than it already was.

 

“Good girl,” Takeru said reassuringly. “Oh, you’re doing so well…” to which Hikari let out a pleased whimper and relaxed her tensed muscles, sinking deep into the bed.

 

“Good girl,” repeated Takeru. “Are you alright? Ready to move on?”

 

“Y-yes,” whimpered Hikari. “Yes, please.”

 

Takeru kissed her forehead and moved his mouth down to Hikari’s dripping pussy. He took an experimental lap of her labia and every muscle in Hikari’s body tensed up, then relaxed as she let out a satisfied moan. He slowly removed his fingers and tucked his head between her thighs, diving straight into eating the bound Hikari out with extreme pleasure. He went gently yet relentlessly, exploring every inch of her pussy and inner thighs, paying particular loving attention to her hard little clit, of which he pulled back the hood and lapped and sucked at, drawing quavering moans from his girlfriend.

 

After perhaps ten minutes of this the trembling Hikari tensed up, reaching her crescendo. “Keep going like that,” she moaned and tensed against the ropes retraining her, “Yes, just like that-oh. Oh, I’m cumming again!”

 

Her pussy flooded with juices once more, and Takeru happily lapped and drank it up, savoring in her scent and taste.

 

He climbed back onto the bed atop Hikari, kissing her deeply. She rose into the kiss, arching her neck luxuriously, still in the afterglow of her second orgasm.

 

When she broke off the kiss, Takeru asked “You doing okay? Ready to move on, or do you need to rest first?”

 

“Oh,” Hikari purred, “please keep going.” She raised her head further, whispering into Takeru’s ear “I want you to fuck me.”

 

“With pleasure,” Takeru responded, and he reached over to the nightstand drawer and pulled out a sealed condom package. He was about to tear it open when Hikari interrupted, saying “None of that. I want to feel you cum inside me.”

 

“Are you sure?” Takeru asked, licking his lips.

 

“Mmm, definitely.”

 

Takeru smiled, giving her a peck on the cheek and tossing the unopened condom wrapper to the side. He guided his dick towards her quivering pussy, taking a moment to rub his cockhead glistening with precum along her labia, drawing desperate moans from Hikari. Responding to her desires, Takeru entered her in one smooth motion, sinking his cock deep into Hikari’s sopping-wet vagina. They both let out deep moans then, savoring the sensation of him inside her without a latex barrier.

 

Takeru relished every moment of fucking her, and she clearly loved every moment of being fucked. Her head sank into the pillow and her eyes rolled around in their sockets while letting out whining, needy moans begging him to fuck her more, harder, faster - all the while bound in rough rope.

 

Takeru happily obliged her and before long the two of them had found a steady yet frantic rhythm in the rolling of their hips, Takeru thrusting his girthy six-and-a-half inches in and out of her welcoming pussy, walls pulsing all along his head and shaft drawing out grunts and low moans from Takeru. He had imagined it since the first time the two had sex, but it was better than he could have envisioned, making love without a condom. She was on the pill, of course, and they were both clean so Takeru had no health concerns while he fucked her as fast as he could do steadily, thinking of nothing but the pure pleasure of doing his girlfriend without latex between them.

 

The two drew out the sex, savoring it and holding back their orgasms as long as they could, but it still wasn’t long before Takeru sensed that they were both getting close. The two were bucking and rolling their hips more shakily but faster, and their moans had become more ragged and desperate.

 

“H-Hikari,” he said, “I’m getting close.”

 

“Me… me too,” Hikari responded.

 

“Think we can cum together?” he asked.

 

“Oh, god yes,” she said, and bucked her hips harder and farther, slamming his cock as deep inside her as it would go and held it there, clamping down on him with her walls.

 

“Hikari, I’m cumming!” he said, and the first spurt of cum shot out of him far faster and with more pressure than he was used to.

 

This sent Hikari over the edge herself, and she tugged and rolled against her restraints. “Cumming!” she almost yelled as Takeru shot wave after wave of hot cum into her welcoming pussy, panting and gasping.

 

The two held themselves in a tableau of orgasm for several seconds, eventually collapsing back down onto the bed, breathing heavily and giggling.

 

“That was…” Takeru said.

 

“Incredible?” Hikari finished, letting out another giggle as Takeru withdrew from her, spilling cum out of her pussy and onto the sheets.

 

“Yeah. Now,” Takeru said, “let me untie you. Then we should probably get these sheets into the laundry. Then,” he smiled, “Feel like taking a shower together?”


End file.
